Grown
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Ash comes home to Pallet Town, and Gary discovers he's grown, in more ways then one. Palletshipping


Grown

Summary: Gary discovers Ash has grown, in more ways then one. Ash/ Gary- Palletshipping.

Ash lay his backpack on the coffee table in his mom's living room. He knew she'd scold him, but he didn't care just at the moment. He was glad to be home, back in Kanto, back in Pallet Town. He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. His mom wasn't here at the moment. Boy would she get a surprise when she came back! Ash was home from his travels once again. Perhaps he should go visit Professor Oak and his old rival Gary. Ash exited his home and started walking up the hill that led to Oak Pokemon Labs. He knocked at the front door, and was delighted when his old friend Tracey answered.

"Ash," he exclaimed happily. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Ah, Ash," Professor Oak said from inside. "Come in, come in."

Ash stepped inside and took a seat in one of the many armchairs in the living room.

"Good to see you back in Pallet," Oak said with admiration. "Very few trainers have done our town as proud as you. I've been keeping up with your travels via the media and my old coleagues. You might have what it takes to become a Pokemon Master one day and conquer all the leagues."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said. "Actually I want to slow down from training awhile and stay around here."

"Don't blame you," Oak said winking. "Training can be tiresome. I know, I did a bit of that myself in the old days."

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "Ashy-boy!"

Ash smirked and turned to face who he knew was his old and most favorite rival. Rival didn't describe what he and Gary had been for about the last two years now. Gary smiled at him and flicked him on the ear playfully.

"My favorite old toy is back," Gary said with a laugh.

"Still as annoying as ever," Oak sighed in apology to Ash.

"That's ok Professor," Ash reassured him. "That's something I like about Gary. I mean, he and I are friends."

"Sure, whatever," Gary said with a smirk. "Hey Ash, wanna come see my new pad? I have my own place now, just my own."

"That's right, Gary rents his own small house now," Oak said nodding. "Why don't you two go catch up?"

Ash stood to his feet. Things sure had changed between he and Gary. He followed Gary down one of Pallet Town's dirt lanes, pausing when Gary stopped in front of a comely little cabin. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Ash stood in the door admiring the little space. There was a couch, a TV, a small kitchenette equiped with fridge and stove, and a single door, which Ash assumed led to a bedroom-bath combo. He was impressed.

"Gonna stand out there all day Ashy-boy," Gary teased.

"Oh sorry," Ash said stepping in and closing the door.

"This is my place," Gary said with a smile. "Not much, but it's home. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," Ash said awkwardly.

Was it like Gary to be this nice?

"Don't sound so tense Ash," Gary said with a smirk. "You know I always did consider you a friend. I was playing with you when we were younger. How about we sit down and watch something?"

"Sure," Ash said, taking a seat next to Gary on the couch.

"Good," Gary said, turning on the TV.

It was strange sitting this close to Gary, sitting here like they'd always been the best of friends. Ash couldn't help but allow his eyes to rake up and down Gary's body, after all he was sitting so close. Ash paused at Gary's crotch area and drew in a breath. He quickly looked away when Gary's eyes turned on him.

"Something interesting on my face," Gary teased.

Ash blushed and looked at the TV. Gary smirked and flung his arm around Ash's shoulder casually, as though they were best friends.

"You've grown," Gary said with a cool smirk. "Do tell what sort of adventures you've been having."

"Er," Ash said. "I've been traveling and stuff. Thinking about staying home awhile."

"That's good," Gary replied. "You know, if you don't want to live with your mom and all, you could- just stay with me."

"Stay with you," Ash asked in nearly a whisper. "Gary?"

"Stay with me," Gary whispered. "Stay with me- forever."

Then he leaned in and nipped at Ash's ear playfully. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could probably dunk a cracker in it. Ash hesitated, not sure of what he should do about this latest turn of events. He thought Gary did have a nice body, and obviously he was gay, though he'd never had the time to act on it. Gary scooted closer to him and begin running his fingers through Ash's hair playfully. Ash drew in a ragged breath, not sure of what he was doing, he placed his hand on Gary's cheek gently.

"I do like you," he whispered.

"Then take me," Gary whispered back. "I'm yours."

Their lips met softly in a gentle kiss. Gary exhaled into the kiss and rubbed the back of Ash's neck with his fingers, causing the boy to moan and allow the other boy's tongue in. The sensations zipping through Ash's body were amazing. Kissing Gary was like fire, pure fire, stimulating his every nerve. Gary gently ended the kiss and smiled at Ash. He gently bit into Ash's neck flesh, then began licking and kissing the wound. He raised up Ash's shirt and quickly tossed it aside. Ash drew in a nervous breath.

"Don't think," Gary whispered. "Feel. Let me take you to paradise."

Ash nodded and closed his eyes. Gary reached for the button of Ash's jeans and slowly unzipped them. He reached into the younger boy's pants, taking hold of his hardened member.

"My," Gary whispered into Ash's ear. "You've grown indeed."

"Gary please," Ash moaned.

"Please what," Gary asked seductively.

He slowly bent down and took Ash's member into his mouth. Ash moaned loudly when Gary deep throated him, right down to his pubic hair. Gary hummed and continued to go up and down on the length, making it grow even harder then before.

"Gary," Ash moaned. "If you don't stop- I won't last."

Gary obediently removed Ash's now fully hardened length from his mouth. Ash growled and began to remove Gary's shirt. He tossed it aside, and motioned for Gary to lift up, quickly removing his khaki pants and tossing them aside too.

"I know what Gary wants," Ash whispered seductively, rubbing a finger against the other boy's pucker through his underwear. "What do you want me to do with this big dick?"

"Put it in me," Gary gasped.

"Mmmm," Ash purred removing Gary's underwear.

He looked at the winking pucker and spit a little saliva onto it. Taking his finger, he began to stretch Gary, adding another finger.

"Oh God," Gary moaned. "Hurry up!"

Ash smirked and removed his fingers. He positioned himself quickly, eager to be inside Gary, then he began to push in.

"Ohhh," Gary gasped in pain. "Big!"

"Shhhhh," Ash soothed him, rubbing his leg gently as he continued to ease inside.

Finally he was completely buried in Gary's ass. It was tight and hot. Ash drew in a breath and began to move.

"Oh yeah," Gary cried out.

Ash grunted and clenched his teeth, as he just couldn't hold back anymore, he began to plow into Gary's ass roughly.

"Fuck," Gary choked out between pants. "Fuck me!"

Ash grunted and began pounding into him, the sound of slapping flesh filling the entire cabin.

"Oh," Gary moaned, as Ash hit his spot. "Oh my God!"

Ash panted and sweat roled down his face, hitting Gary's chest below him. Gary began jerking himself, adding to the sensation. He jerked himself furiously while Ash pounded into him. His breath began to quicken. A bead of cum came out of the tip of his cock, and then he exploded. Spurt after spurt of stringy white fluid errupted across his stomach and chest. Ash moaned and pulled out of him. Gary moved across the couch and took hold of Ash's errection, placing it against his face and jerking it.

"Oh God, here comes," Ash moaned.

Gary jerked Ash's cock fiercely, causing his cum to explode all over his face and in his hair.

"Oh yeah," Ash panted slumping down on top of Gary in a sweaty mess.

The two of them lay there for awhile, just breathing. Ash turned to Gary and smiled.

"Was that your first time?"

"Yes," Gary said with a smile. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Ash whispered. "I'm not leaving. I'll stay. I want you to be only mine."

"And I, you," Gary said back.

The two of them shared a gentle kiss, and in time their love would grow, until they were finally ready to say those three words and call themselves partners. But for now, they lay contently in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep.

End


End file.
